


A Toast

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Rig's been cooking food for Deacon and now it's Deacon's turn to return the favor.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): Breakfast in bed

Rig blinks awake to another morning where Deacon’s already left the bedroom and Lil’ Deacon is left in his arms. Rig sits up, setting the teddy bear aside, and swings his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

“Woah, woah,” Deacon says from the doorway. “Don’t get up yet.”

“Huh?” Rig blinks up at him, but moves to sit cross-legged on the bed. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been cooking a lot lately,” Deacon says. He carries in the tray Rig had used when he was sick. “Sooo, my turn. Breakfast time, the most important meal of the day.”

Rig blinks. “In— In bed?”

Deacon nods. “Breakfast in bed.”

“...For me?”

“For you.” Deacon grins. “I mean, unless you want to share. I cook a mean omelette.”

“Sure.” Rig grins. “Alright, sure!”

Deacon chuckles and sets the tray over Rig’s lap and then goes to sit next to him. “Mirelurk omelette, toast with your favorite jam, and even a fresh cup of tea.”

“Yay, good,” Rig giggles and leans over to kiss Deacon’s cheek. “Thank you. I love it.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet.”

“It’s not bloodbug and that means I love it.”

Deacon pouts. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

Rig beams proudly. “Mm-mm. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Well,” Deacon says. “That just means I need to cook something so good, you forgive me for that.”

“I won’t say no to that.” He takes a sip of his tea and smiles, eyes shut in delight. “Yes, good, you sweetened it just enough.”

“I’ve been eyeing how much you put.” Deacon grabs a slice of toast. “Shall we toast?”

Rig picks up his own slice of toast. “To what?”

“To good food and better memories?”

“That’s boring.”

Deacon laughs. “Alright! To that cool sculpture you made out of spoons that looks like a weird bird.”

“To Spoonbill.”

They tap their toast slices together and then each take a bite. After chewing and swallowing, Rig lays his head on Deacon’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” he says.

“No problem, Firebird. Glad to do it.”


End file.
